I Dream of Genie
by muddydog
Summary: Laila has had enough with granting wishes but when a jaw dropping man rubs her lamp, will she comply with his wishes or turn her back on him? Doesn't really have anything to do w/ Disney. Rated M for later chapters. Please R&R! :D
1. Prologue

I Dream of Genie

"What is your final wish? Think about it. Remember it's your final, _final_ wish." She stressed how it was his final wish because after this she would be done with this Master and move on to the next.

This time her Master was a stout man and like most Masters, he was conceited, thoughtless, unoriginal. Like the Masters before him, he wished for money, a 'bosomed babe', and now he was still deciding his last wish. He was probably having a mind debate about either having expensive transportation or a big house on a beach or another picturesque location. "I wish to be handsome forever!"

Laila was stunned; it was not usually wished for but she gave him his wish. "You might want to close your eyes this might hurt a bit." With waves of her ivory hands, his little body became taller, chiseled, and broader. He looked like he should for a man in his mid-thirties. When she was done, it was like he stepped out of a modeling ad.

The man raced to his bathroom to check his reflection, leaving Laila stranded in his living room with his wished for girlfriend. She was picking at her nails while Laila pretended to be fascinated with the ceiling. He rushed out, grabbed his girlfriend's hand, and slammed the door.

She was used to this kind of behavior. Grabbing her tall and slim blue violet lamp, she left through the back door. Laila didn't know where she was headed but she really could care less.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laila had found herself in the bazaar. Well, she had to put her lamp somewhere so why not the marketplace? She tried to find a table that was far enough from the main crowd so that it wouldn't be rubbed just by anyone. She wanted a person who was on the hunt for something; wanted someone who would go to the edges of the bazaar to find it. I wish a_ handsome man might find me and make my immortality useful. _Just as that thought came, it was forgotten.

--Later--

Laila was on her private magical island: Van Island. She referred it to Van Island because it would sink into the Pacific Ocean randomly if boats came near so that no one could claim it. However, it was almost as if it welcomed her with open arms. It didn't sink when she came near it and she still didn't know why, much less care. She just loved to be here.

The island was her utopia. It was beautiful, it had Romanesque feel to it with its old crumbling buildings and columns. She went to her bedroom. It was the biggest room in the smack dab center of island. Instead of going to her four-poster canopy bed with sheer curtains blowing lazing in the wind from the crumbling roof, she went to her pillow bed and plopped down with a huff.

"What has my life become?" She mumbled to herself before drifting off to sleep.

The sensational pull of the lamp drew Laila from her sleep. Drawing her toward its location, she floated to it. Getting a tad irritated and impatient, she snapped her fingers and she was in an empty alleyway of the bazaar again. The lamp was still pulling her toward it. When she came to the entrance to the alley where she left it, she suddenly stopped. A handsome man stood staring at her lamp, turning it, marveling at its beauty, his bulging muscles moving. Her breath caught. This man was fit and tan. A black backpack hugged his back. She assumed he was backpacking his way throughout Europe. She unconsciously checked herself, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Like every day, everything was where it was suppose to be.

As Adam was browsing the marketplace, he found a forgotten path and continued down it. A blind man looked up at him and spoke, "Young man, would you like to buy a magical lamp?"

Intrigued, Adam looked at a blue violet lamp that originally caught his eye. He remained skeptical of its said magical abilities. Turning it over in his hands, he thought he saw something. Rubbing the dirt of the lamp, it said, "Make a Wish." He laughed at that and when nothing happened, he told the man, "I don't think it's magical."

"Well, that's because you haven't met me." A woman appeared at his side. "Maybe we should talk privately."

A soft hand grabbed his bicep and started to haul him away. Adam hadn't even seen her yet and he was being pulled into a secluded alley.

"That's better," the mystical woman stated as she turned around to face him, "much better."

He sized her up with praising green eyes. The woman was wearing a harem outfit of some sort with different colored pieces and different lengths of sheer cloth hanging from a gold waistband. It curved downward slightly with a small circular emerald gem at the point. Hugging her just below the hips, the gold waistband continued below where the sheer cloth started to gold boy shorts. She had a muscular stomach, not really abs but not fat either; just the right combination. Her top was a circular bra with the same colored gem in the middle, supporting her generous breasts. Three beaded strands hung loosely around her upper arms. A tiered gold necklace hung from her neck; the last bead dipped into her cleavage.

A pain erupted from his groin and, again, almost painfully he had to leave the sight of her breasts to her face. He wasn't surprised that her face was just as glamorous as her body. She had long, wavy black hair that reached to the small of her back. She had side swiped bangs that just touched her right eyebrow. Thick lashes surrounded her gorgeous bright blue eyes. Her lips were just as pleasing to Adam: full and very kissable. His mouth watered just thinking about it.

She gazed wondrously at his face. His brown hair was semi-long and tousled. Her fingers quenched as she fought the urge to run her hands through it. His face was tan, probably from all the hiking he did, making his green eyes shine. His lips made hers want to brush up against his passionately. Her gazed slipped down. He had broad shoulders that she imagined herself hold onto as he took her. His white t-shirt clung to his muscular biceps and his chest, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. His khaki cargo shorts hung loosely to his hips, the belt stopping them before they went any lower. And how did she want to see the lower part. She couldn't stop herself from wondering how big he was. Just as that thought vanished, she stared into his amazing green eyes that were still snagged on her body. _ If I was mortal and lived in this era, I would be all over this man._

_How did no one else see her?_

Instead of feeling grossed out by him staring at her like she normally would with other men, she felt as if her body was on fire just by him looking at her wantonly. "You don't look half bad either Master," she smiled and continued, "I am Laila, a magical, grant wishing genie. What is your name or do you just want me to call you Master?"

He stared blankly wondering why the model-perfect beauty was standing in front of him. Dumbfounded he answered her, almost losing his cool, "My name is Adam and you don't have to call me Master." _Though I would love to hear it during sex…_ her image popped into his mind completing his thought.

"Ok, Adam." Laila smiled as the name rolled of her tongue, liking it. "I can see that we'll get nowhere with this outfit." Dreading it, her hand fell slowly in the air in front of her from her neck to her hips. Laila's outfit disappeared in front of his eyes. A dirty white t-shirt, much like his own, and beige shorts replaced the harem outfit. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and he wondered how all the hair had possibly gone into it. A sternum strap wrapped around just below her breasts making them appear bigger. Now that he could see her legs, he could tell that she was fit, whatever she has been doing was working for her. It also made her look like she was a backpacker hiking throughout Europe.

"You got three wishes just from rubbing my lamp." She saw his hands flex a little on it. "However there's some rules on what I can't do."

"There's stuff you can't do?"

She laughed, "As it might seem that I'm perfect, I do have my flaws."

"_Right_." He said in disbelief.

"No there is. One," she started to tic the reasons on her fingers, "I won't bring people back to life. It's utterly disgusting: body parts aren't where they're supposed to be, discoloring; not pretty. Besides that, the magic you need for that, I don't even possess, so it would be a guaranteed death for me. Two, I can't make someone fall in love. That's all up to you and her. Three, you can't wish for more wishes and no redo's. Finally, I can't kill anyone. That's it. Everything else I can do. So got any ideas on that first wish?"

He looked so cute when he was confused. "Aw, Adam," she cooed, "Maybe you should sit down and process this."

A blue light zipped from her pointer finger to behind him where a comfortable chair appeared. Laila sauntered around him and perched on the arm of it. He followed her and sat on the cushion; overwhelmed.

"This could just be a trick, a slight of hand, anything…I need proof." He stared up at her.

She nodded her head, "Ok, I can handle that. Alright follow me, my disbeliever."

Laila got up and she could feel his eyes on her backside. A smirk came across her face; she loved it. They stopped just in front of the blind man who tried to get him interested in the lamp. Laila put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet.

"Hello, Mister, I'm doing a study on eyes. May I see yours please?" Laila asked politely.

The man nodded and took off his dark sunglasses to reveal icy blue eyes that searched for a woman he would never ever see. Laila glanced back to Adam and turned back to the man. She waved her hand slowly in front of his eyes. When his eyes did not follow, she looked back to Adam to signal that that this man was actually blind. She blew the blind man a kiss and, magically, his eyes became a deeper blue.

He blinked a couple times and yelled, "I can see! I can see!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thank you! Thank you so much." He came around and hugged Laila tightly. He turned to Adam and replied, "You better keep this one. She's a miracle worker." He ran to the main road to tell anyone who would listen about his miracle, leaving Adam and Laila stunned by his last statement.

Whirling around, Laila asked with a smug expression, "So are you a believer now? Have you decided on your first wish?"

"Oh, I am a believer now. But how are you…" He couldn't think of a way to finish the sentence so he let it drop.

"How am I able to do the impossible? I told you I am a genie. These days anything is possible. You just have to believe." She moved as close to him as possible without touching him. Staring up at him, she whispered, "What is one of your deepest desires?" Her method worked; he leaned down to hear her. "What is something that you could never accomplish? Is there someone that you always wanted? I could make you into her ideal man…" She stopped talking and they gazed into each other's eyes.

He shook his head and took a step back. "I don't know if I can take the three wishes." He stared at her as if he didn't believe what he said was actually spoken.

_Well, that was a first. Nobody ever denied the three wishes. Nobody denied…_me. She was stunned standing there.

Adam saw her face fall slightly like she was kicked in the stomach but trying to hide it. He wanted the three wishes but he didn't think that any good could come from being so selfish and it was just too much to handle. He had to get away from her. Walking up to her he said, "I'm sorry but thanks anyways." He gave her the magical lamp and walked off.

Laila couldn't move as she hugged the lamp to her chest. She felt as though she was unwanted, nothing. She had to find a new master fast to get Adam out of her head. In a way, with him denying the wishes, he made himself stand out to Laila and that made her like him just a little bit more.

_How dare he?_ A spark of rage erupted through her body, covering up the sadness. _He will not just brush me off his shoulder like dirt. He cannot get rid of me just like that. Besides that, he can't. He is stuck with whether he likes it or not, whether I like it or not._

Adam made his way through the crowded street to get to his hotel. This vacation was supposed to be adventure of a lifetime. He wanted to get away from it all: his multibillionaire lifestyle. A lifestyle that include going to endless boring meetings, all the parties, the stress of running a business, and premieres. He was growing bored with that life. When he told his apprentice and other people at work that he wanted to go backpacking, they laughed at him and told him that he wouldn't be able to do it. He was going to do no matter what now to prove them wrong.

He finally got to the hotel and the clerk greeted him. It was one of the nicer hotels in the area with marble flooring and high ceilings. He turned to the elevator giving the clerk a short wave. In the elevator, he tried to forget the Office Life and reminisced about his journey so far. An image of Laila popped in his head. Adam didn't want to think of her. Her breasts, her lips, her bright eyes, her figure wouldn't leave, no matter how he fought the images.

The elevator came to a stop on floor nine, which was where his room was. Getting out, a security guard stopped him just before two large wooden doors.

"May I see your key, sir, and a form of ID?" The man asked in a deep voice.

Adam had been through this before so he was used to it. He nodded and gave him the objects he wanted.

"Welcome to the penthouse suite, Mr.-"

"Just Adam."

Well, if he was going backpacking the next morning bright and early, he figured he wanted at least to sleep soundly and stylishly. The guard gave him his cards back and allowed him to pass. Opening the door, he stepped into his room.

The main (the room he first walked into) room was lit brightly from the sun and the curtains swayed in the wind, casting lazy shadows on the wood floor. He set his backpack on an armchair and took off his dirty tennis shoes. Stretching he walked over to the kitchen and started to roam around the fridge looking for food. He swore that there had been some in there when he came earlier. Not finding anything good, he looked at the mini bar. Finding something he liked, he was so thirsty that he just opened it and took a swig.

He walked over to the couch with the bottle. Adam was an alcoholic from all the stress of having a huge company. He drank until he was a little tipsy and walked back to the fridge. Putting the bottle on the fridge, he looked for water again.

"Looking for something?" A female voice said behind him.

He smacked the back of his head on the top of the fridge because she startled him. Laila put her hand on his back to help him back out. Adam stood, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Laila replied honestly. She was holding an open bottle of water.

Adam mumbled, "Yeah, I bet you are," and stomped away from her.

_What's the matter with him? _

She followed him into the living room, where he sat on a couch with his back toward her. _It must hurt still; he's messaging the back of his head._

Guiltily, Laila screwed the top back to the water and rested on the back of his hand. "Here this might help."

"Thanks, but I don't need your help. I don't need you," he said irritated.

It felt like icy needles stabbed her all over. "Why are you so angry with me?" She walked around the beige couch to face him.

"Hell, I dunno. Maybe cuz you won't leave me alone. You made me hit the back of my head which hurts like a bitch."

"You know most of that is your fault. You could have taken the three wishes."

"So all this is my fault?" He got up, setting the water bottle on the coffee table.

"I don't want to play the fault game, Adam. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have." He strode up to her.

She began backing up but he still pursued her. Anger shone through his eyes and something else. Desire. "Adam you're scaring me." She couldn't move anymore, a wall prevented her. "Maybe you should cool it before you do something you might regret."

She felt crowded by him with his arms outstretch on both sides of her face. "Adam, maybe you should sit down."

He shook his head as he licked his lips.

Laila repeated more forcefully, "Adam, I think you should sit down and think."

He ignored her warning and began to lean in.

"Adam,-" she began again but were cut off from his lips pressing into hers. His lips tasted like alcohol, which grossed her out. The taste was so overpowering that she couldn't even concentrate on the kiss. Forcefully, she pushed his chest and said, "You're drunk."

With a pointed finger, he was floating backwards magically to the couch. Shaking her head, she grabbed the water bottle and sat next to him. "Lay down," she commanded.

The alcohol started really hitting Adam. He slurred, "Ooh, a woman in charge. Me likey," as he did as he was told.

She smiled and whipped up a wet washcloth. Putting it on his head, she asked, "When did you start drinking so much and why?"

Slurring, "When my business was startin' to boom. Soomuch stress and you."

_I drove him to drink? Woow way to go Laila. _"Why did you drink because of me?"She whispered since his eyelids look heavy.

"You're so hot and pretty and a genie. And I had to tell you no. Did you know how hard it was to tell you that?"

She blushed, "Oh, Adam. You think I'm pretty?" Laila knew she was she just wanted to hear it again, especially coming from him. She felt like she could forgive him for everything he has said and done to her, including the drunken kiss.

"I think you're gorgeous."

She ran her fingers through his hair and he ended up falling asleep. After thinking about what he said, her conscious spoke up. _Laila, you can't really trust him right now, he's drunk. You sure know to pick 'em._ Even though she didn't want to believe it, she knew it had a point. _Dammit._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Where am I? How did I get here? _Adam awoke on the couch, his head resting on a decorative pillow. Speaking of his head, it ached like so bad, he felt his brain was going to burst through his skull. As he sat up, he glanced around the living room and his eyes finally landed on the open bottle of Advil. The cap lay next to it and inside the cap were two blue pills.

He remembered that Laila came over and that was it. Taking the pills without water, he closed the Advil bottle and got up. He searched all the rooms except his bedroom. Cautiously, he peeked around the corner of the doorway. Only seeing the hallway wall, he crept into the bedroom. Laila lay on his maroon colored quilt facing away from him. She was lying on her side and her breathing was quiet.

"You have a lovely view from here." Laila was talking about the open French doors leading to the porch. The sun was starting to set, coloring the sky in pinks, oranges, yellows, blues, and purples. Sitting up she asked with a sly smirk, "So how about them three wishes?" The sun's last rays shone behind her, illuminating her with a golden glow. Adam was memorized by this woman.

He mumbled back what she said and walked out of the room. As he was leaving he mumbled, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Trailing behind him, she answered, "Because whether you, or me, like it or not we are stuck with each other."

He turned to go out to the porch through the living room "I think you actually _like_ being stuck with me." He leaned onto the railing. Turning around he crossed his arms over his chest.

She smiled, "Guilty."

He shook his head and put his hands to his temples, "You are driving me insane!"

"I can't help that unless you wish it. Like I said before I can't-"

"Go away? I know! I have to wish away all my wishes."

"Now you're just being rude and stubborn. Let me continue." When he opened his mouth, she made a zip it motion with her fingers and his lips sealed. Adam's hands flung to lips trying to forcefully open them. Failing, he tried to talk but all she could hear was humming-like noises. "If you were quiet you could hear me," his noises ceased. "Thank you. Now, where was I? ...Oh, now I remember. Since I read you all the rules and you rubbed my lamp, you are my official Master. I can't have another one until you used all your wishes. Therefore, like I said before I am stuck with you. Ok now you may talk." She made the unzip motion and his lips unsealed themselves.

"Damn. So I really have to take the wishes so you can leave me alone?"

"Yes. Your first wish is?" She prompted him.

"I dunno…what would _you_ wish for?"

"I-no. This is strictly about you. And what _you_ want."

He crossed his arms over his chest again. "No really. Tell me what you would wish for if our roles were reversed."

"No," she shook her head, "I won't get my hopes up. I _refuse _to."

"Why would you get your hopes up?"

"If I let myself trust you completely with my wish, what's there to say that you won't wish it? What if you need that final wish? I don't want to get hurt, not if I can save myself from the pain. Does that even make sense?" She walked over to the railing to the left of where Adam was and rested her elbows on it.

"What if I promised that I would wish it?"

She whispered, "You shouldn't make promises you don't intend to keep."

He turned to face the same direction she was and looked at her profile. The sun showered her with its remaining light. Turning her head and finding him studying her, she asked, "What?"

"Someone hurt you, didn't they?" He guessed and he sensed that he was right. "Is that why you are a genie?"

"You really want to know about my past?" He was always doing things that surprised her. Only one or two men ever asked about what happened to her. One of them was the one that wronged her.

"I'm guessing from the look on your face that you don't get asked that often. And yea I really liked to know otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"Well, I want to know more about you…What if we play Blackjack and whoever wins the hand gets to ask one question?" Not waiting for his answer, she concocted a deck of cards. He didn't look to happy about telling her his past but answered by leading the way to an end table with two chairs.

"Would you want to deal?"

He held out his hand and she placed the cards in it. He shuffled the cards and dealt them two apiece. After seeing his cards, he stared Laila down. She set her cards down and he followed. She had eighteen and he had seventeen. Irritated he let her ask, "What does your business do?"

"We are one of the leading advertising companies."

"So you work with models and stuff?" Laila said interested.

"You can only ask one question." She pouted as he handed her the deck. Taking it, she shuffled.

"Hit me."

She gave him another card. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded his head and dropped his cards on the table. Twenty-one. She set her cards down, losing.

He began, "So what happened?"

Confused, she asked, "What do you mean what happened?"

"What made you not want to tell me about your wish?"

"Basically," he shook his head, "what? You want to hear all of it?" She was surprised when he answered, "Yes."

"Would you like something to drink? This may take awhile." As she got up, he turned to watch her walk to the fridge saying, "You're stalling."

Over her shoulder, she told him, "I'm not stalling." She opened the fridge and an unearthly blue light shone. Laila put some water in the fridge and took out two bottles. She handed his while he turned back toward the game and she took her seat.

"Well, this one time at band camp…" He looked at her angry. "What? Oh, fine," she huffed, sad that he popped her bubble. Pouting a little, she started again, "See, what happened was…" She smiled like she couldn't help herself but when she looked at Adam's face, it smacked her smile off her face. "Ok, for real now. My Master, this was a long time ago like fifty something years, asked what I would wish for. Because he was so dumbfounded and couldn't decide. And I told him. He promised that his last wish would be for me. Gave me his word. So the first and second wishes were for objects. You know, the usual: money and to be his mistress' perfect man. Even though, that makes him sound like a slime ball, he did have some good qualities." Adam frowned. "Well, getting both of those happened to attract lots of enemies. See, he wanted the money to get out of debt, but when the loan sharks came, he skedaddled, taking all his money. After that, he wished to be his mistress' man; her mad hubby came after him. And her hubby knew everyone. I mean _everyone._ He had all these people trying to find him and kill him. Then he had me with him this whole time because like I told you, I can't leave until your three wishes are up.

"So between his second and third wishes, things between us…changed. I found out that his mistress was going behind his back and sleeping with other men. You know what they say, once a cheater always a cheater. What a sleaze. Anyways, I felt bad so I…comforted him." Another irritated look went across Adam's masculine face. Laila continued as if she hadn't noticed, "Well, he found out that I knew what was going on with her and blew up in my face. For a couple of days he wouldn't talk to me, and I to him. Meanwhile, his enemies where gaining on us. When push came to shove, he didn't wish for me, he wished his enemies would vanish."

Her face fell a little and she looked down at the forgotten card game. Sadness hit her like a good baseball player hits one out of the park. She hadn't thought about Jimmy in a long time. Thinking about him made her remember not to mix business with pleasure and love and boy, was she slipping drastically. Laila glanced back up to see Adam watching her carefully. Giving him a sad smile she continued, "Since we were sort of enemies at the time, he wished _I_ vanished as well. And I did. So there you go. There's my story." A tear escaped her bottom eyelid and she wiped it away quickly with a laugh.

Adam clenched his fists; he almost reached to wipe her tear away but held back. He was angry, his blood boiling. He wanted to find the guy that did this to her and pummel his ass. After thinking that, he was surprised at himself. He was starting to fall for Laila. He never had a serious girlfriend. Adam never went out with women. He thought that the chicks at work were too shallow and would use him for his money. His friend Brett used to joke with him at the office and push him to go on dates but Adam always found a way out by using work as his excuse. With his job, he was always surrounded by beautiful women but they didn't appeal to him as much as Laila did. That and he had trouble talking to women that he had a connection with which was weird because he definitely had a connection with Laila but could talk to her as if she was one of the guys.

"Shall we continue the game?" She asked as if she didn't want to stop.

"Nah, let's continue. I've got more questions."

She gave him a genuine smile and said, "Me too."

They began the game again and this time Laila won.

"So I'm guessing that since you're the head of an advertising company that you're surrounded by beautiful people. But I was wondering what you are doing backpacking throughout Europe with no one else? Isn't that a little dangerous?" She opened her water bottle and took a swig.

He talked with pride. "Yea, it could be if you didn't watch out for yourself. I'm backpacking because my coworkers didn't think that I could do it and I'm going to prove them wrong."

Laila noticed for the first time that they were sitting in the dark. Lit candles appeared on the table. It gave the atmosphere a touch of romance. When she realized what she just done, (she was creating more chances that something could happen between them) she snapped her fingers. At the same time, the candles disappeared and the lamps came on.

"Do you want to forget about the game?"

"Ok, just three more questions?"

"I guess," she shrugged hesitantly.

"How did you become a genie?"

"I was born one. Adam, answer me honestly, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Haven't found the right one, I guess."

"Did you even try to find her?"

"Yes!" He huffed and replied, "No, not really. When you've got a business, it tends to consume your life." He changed the subject, "Why haven't _you_ got yourself a boyfriend?"

"That's easy when you're a genie, men don't usually see me for _me_. They just want their wishes. If I did have a boyfriend, wouldn't they get mad at me for calling another guy 'Master?' It could get out of hand so easily. I just save me the trouble and don't date. But that doesn't mean I don't want to. It's just that I can't."

Seeming please, he stated, "Last question, what's your wish?"

"After what I've told you, you still want to know what my wish is?"

He nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. Life has been hectic but thank you so much for reading and commenting I really appreciate it!!! Thank you! J

Chapter 4

"My wish would be to be normal, a mortal. All my life, I have been a genie; have been helping with their lives but always have to do everything on my own. I guess I'm jealous of mortals. Hm, who would have thought? An immortal jealous of a mortal?" Laila said wryly. "So my secret is out. Adam, you know about my past and wish and I haven't a clue what you're going to wish for." Almost talking to herself, she continued, "You wouldn't wish for money, no hot ladies. Any expensive treasures interest you?" He shook his head. "Didn't think so. You surprise me, Adam. Usually I can tell what a man wants but with you, with you, I can't."

Laila got up and went back on the porch. When she didn't return, he went out to check on her. Just as he got to the railing, his cell phone started to ring. "Hang on, I have to take this." He rushed to get it before it went to voicemail.

She heard him answer and start to whisper, which perked her ears as suspicion. Glancing around and not finding any people watching her, she floated from the living room's porch to the bedroom's porch. Eavesdropping through the open French doors, she heard his conversation. It sounded like he was whispering to a lover.

"Gwen, no I'm fine really," he laughed and then quieted.

Jealousy ripped at Laila. _I wish Adam would laugh like that with me. Figures he had a girlfriend. _She almost gasped. _Or a wife. _

"I don't know when I'll be back. Hopefully soon though. I miss you. What have you been doing since I've been gone?"

He laughed.

Laila couldn't listen to anymore of this. It felt like a fire erupted within her heart, burning her from the inside out. She had to either confront him or leave and never see him. _Run away! Not again. Please not again. He's not going to chose me. I'm unworthy of love-_his _love. _She took her lamp and disappeared to Van Island.

Adam got off the phone and said, "So Laila, where were we?" He jogged back to the living room's porch.

"Laila?"

He looked over the ledge to see if she had fallen. Finding nothing, he checked the other rooms for her.

Laila was gone.

------------------------------{A Couple Days Later}-----------------------

Laila was growing more depressed as the days wondered on. She laid on her canopy bed lazily, seeing no reason to move.

_BbeeRRing! BbeeRRing! _

Laila's vintage phone rang next to her bed on her nightstand. She wanted to be happy again and experience life instead of just wallowing around the island.

She picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"Looong time no see Laila!" A female's voice drawled on the phone.

"Hey! Daisy Mae! It has been a long time!"

"Listen, me and the gals have missed ya lately. Where've ya been?"

She didn't want to talk about the whole Adam fiasco. "Did the genie-in-distress-radar go off again?"

"Well, honey, did ya think that it wouldn't? We _are_ sisters an' all."

"Does that mean everyone else knows?" Laila was part of a big "family." Over the years, she met a lot of other genies and "mystical creatures." Once genies became semi-close, they developed a sense that could tell when another genie was in trouble. However, when something was so dangerous were another genie needed help, the sense became almost harmful until that genie helped. Confusing? Very.

Daisy Mae sighed, "Yea…"

When Laila didn't answer, Daisy Mae continued, "Since ya dodged my question, I know ya don't wanna talk about it. But ya know, ya need to leave the house. Come out with me and the gals tonight. Ya can explain what happened over drinks."

"I don't think-" Laila started to say when poof! Daisy Mae was standing at the foot of Laila's bed.

Daisy Mae was beautiful. Thinking more about it, Laila realized that all the genies that she became friends with were pretty.

Daisy Mae interrupted her thoughts, "Ya look like hell. Ya really need to get out of bed and come party!"

"Why?" Laila almost whined out of will. "I don't feel like partying at the moment." She took her pillow and rolled over so that she was lying face down on her bed with the pillow over her head, attempting to drown out Daisy Mae. It didn't work.

Daisy Mae stepped closer to the depressed Laila and sat near the edge of Laila's bed near her head. "Hey, honey, ya should really come with us. You need ta get away from the island and have some good ol' companionship," she said in a comforting tone.

Laila mumbled, "Can't I just get a dog then?"

Daisy Mae laughed, "That's not what I meant." Knowing she was right she left Laila replying, "Ok well I'll be back in an hour and ya better be ready."

Poof! As soon as Daisy Mae had come, she was gone.

Not wanting to make her mad, Laila sat up uneasily, expecting her to pop up again. But after five minutes and no sign of Daisy Mae, she decided that she kept her word. As quick as possible she took a shower and shaved. Afterwards, instead of snapping her fingers to get clothed and ready in an instant, she did everything the "human" way. The "human" way was doing everything by hand and the long way. Most genies felt that by snapping their fingers, it sped things along to get them on the fast lane, which is the way genies lived. It was extremely rare to find a genie that did things the "human" way. Laila believed that if she had a lifetime plus to live that she could do things slowly.

She wrapped a towel around her and wiped the fogged mirror, revealing her reflection. Her complexion was perfect but she always found flaws, so she looked away and headed out of the bathroom and into the spacious bedroom to locate her make-up box. She grabbed it and headed back to the steamy bathroom.

Quickly, Laila put on a little blush, mascara, and lip-gloss. When she was done with her make-up, she added more waves to her already wavy black hair. Not wanting to put chemicals in her hair, she snapped her fingers and said sternly, "Hair, stay." Believing that it worked, she flounced to the other side of the hall where her massive walk-in closet was. Peering through all the shirts, pants, and other clothing, she couldn't decide on what to wear. Laila selected one of her favorite jeans that fit her curves and a red halter-top.

Poof! Daisy Mae reappeared behind Laila commenting, "Your sixty minutes are up-Laila what on earth are ya wearin'?! This won't do for the club we are goin' ta!"

Laila turned around just in time to see Daisy Mae's fingers snap and her outfit change.

"There. That looks much better, Laila."

She walked over to this nearest mirror with her eyes closed shut hoping her outfit didn't look anything like Daisy Mae's. Daisy Mae's outfit was tight and revealing with a tight emerald green mid thigh length dress with a low, low, low neckline and black ankle boots, revealing her tan muscular legs.

Laila opened one of her eyes and gasped when her reflection almost didn't look like her. She still looked like herself from the neck up, but she couldn't believe what she was wearing. A black off-the-shoulder shirt that hugged her in all the right spots, a black miniskirt with white lining surrounding big rectangular pockets, fishnets, and then black thigh-high boots. She looked hot! Confidence pulsed through her veins and made her shine.

"You're still missing something…Oh! A necklace!" Daisy Mae replied to herself. Snap!

A white beaded necklace draped her neck, completing the outfit.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed Laila.

Daisy Mae smiled and yelled excitedly, "Ok, let's meet the other gals at the club then!" Snap!

Bar smell filled Laila's nostrils as the house music gradually became louder. She then heard females talking and a bathroom stall became more lucid. She was in a women's bathroom stall! She acted like she had to go and flushed. She came out of the stall just as the other two women walked out. Laila began to wash her hands just as Daisy Mae strode out and began washing her hands as well.

When they were done, they walked out and headed towards the bar. Laila didn't even want to ask why Daisy Mae decided to have them come in through the bathroom.

"Hey! Jesse, Alize, Lacy, Sonya! Glad ya got here on time and saved us seats!" Daisy Mae had to shout over the loud music.

She stood back as the other five were getting drinks at the bar. Laila said hi to all of her friends that she hadn't seen in awhile and glanced around to take in the club she had never been in before. The dance floor was pretty packed and lights flashed. She realized that the bar Daisy Mae took her to was a human bar. She hoped she didn't see- too late. Laila spotted him chatting at the bar with another woman. The other woman was a blonde bombshell- short, curled blonde hair, monster boobs, and slim hips wearing a pencil skirt and a low-cut blouse with a red necklace looked up at Adam admirably.

A tightness seized Laila's body and she froze. _This must be the woman Adam was talking to that one night…no wonder he didn't want any other lady. This woman is a model. _"Laila? What do you want to drink?" Sonya replied. Alize realized what had her stunned and replied as she grabbed her before she started crying, "We have to get her out of here!" Jesse took a hold of Alize's arm that grabbed Laila's hand, "No, she needs to find what is going on with him or we need to!"

Confused looks covered both Alize's and Laila's face. Jesse continued, "Look at his face. He looks like his mind is elsewhere and I don't see any romantic connection between them!"

Daisy Mae and Sonya showed up behind Laila and gave her a push as Alize replied worriedly, "Do you think she's ready to speak to him yet?"

Everyone except Laila shushed her. Almost like a reflex, Laila's body glided to where Adam was. Scared, she looked back to her friends. They nodded in encouragement for her to go talk to him. Her body still pulled her towards him. When she was in close range and he still hadn't seen her coming, she willed herself to be happy like he hadn't mean anything to her, just someone to pass the time. She began to walk faster and made herself seem more confident.

Stepping in between Adam and the woman, she grabbed his arm and smiled over her shoulder as she pulled him to the dance floor, "Dance with me!"

Adam looked at her shocked but still let her lead him. They found a spot and Laila started to dance. He starred at her trying to dance but he was dumbfounded. She was here! Once again, Laila was with him! He felt better knowing she was okay. It was as if a boulder was lifted off his shoulders.

He started to take in her appearance. She was smokin'! Her breasts looked incredible in that shirt and that skirt was mindboggling to him because of how short it was. Her face completed the outfit for him with her eyes sparkling.

However, whenever he tried to talk to her she claimed that she couldn't hear him and they continued to dance. Once, when they were dancing, Laila started to grind on him and he had to try to think of her ass not gyrating on his member. When the wantonness became too much, he pushed her away and she smiled coyly. After that, she never grinded on him again.

It seemed like they were only dancing for an hour when her friends pulled her away saying that they had to leave. Adam raced after where they lead her but lost her in the crowd.

Adam raced to the nearest exit to see if he could find her outside. No one was outside the doors and he asked the bouncer if anyone had left. He received an angry "No." He lost Laila for a second time.


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Again sorry for taking so long! It's really hard to write when there is a severe writer's block and so many dull college papers that beat the creativity out of you. Anyways there might be lemons...there might not be. Please keep reviewing! And thank you so much for reading!!! :)

Chapter 5

Adam woke from another steamy dream. Ever since last night and the encounter of her in the bazaar, he couldn't get her off his mind. He began to toss and turn in bed, remembering her luscious body. Adam remembered the embarrassing moment on the dance floor with Laila when she grinded on him. Looking back on it, he wished he could have grabbed her hips to force her to stay near him, which increased the pain in his groin.

A gentle breeze swept through his bedroom and he rolled over toward the open French doors that led to a balcony. The moon hung over past the balcony illuminating some of the room. Adam's heart and groin yearned for Laila's warm body to be snuggled against his. Looking down, he realized his member was hard and gave an angry sigh. This was becoming a common occurrence with Laila.

As he tried to drift off to sleep, memories of the previous night flittered into his mind.

------------------------------------{Last Night}------------------------------------

"I'm _so_ glad that you said that you'd join me for a drink," a woman with short curly blond hair said as she stared admirably at Adam.

He met this woman almost right as he stepped into the dance club. She noticed him right away and had to get him to the bar before any other female could sink their claws into him, is basically what she said as hauled him to the bar. His mind was still hung up on Laila, leaving his body vulnerable. By not pulling away and submitting to her, she must have thought that he'd agreed to drink with her.

As he glanced at her, he tried to shoot daggers with his eyes to have her leave him alone. But obviously she didn't see that since she stared right back into his eyes and muttered on about how gorgeous his eyes and physique was.

Besides all her jabber jawing away, Adam couldn't help but be slightly put off from this woman. _Slut!_ screamed all over her, from her outfit to her body language. Her outfit was very sexy secretary-like but to the extreme with the plunging neckline that held Adam's attention more than her face.

A stray thought made itself known; _Maybe I'll have sex with her just to shut her up. _Realizing he thought this, he shuttered and almost gagged. He couldn't believe what was happening to his body ever since he met Laila, not to mention, he suddenly had a conscious. It was as if he had been a starved man stranded in the driest desert. When Laila appeared to him the first time, she was a mirage of the clearest water he had ever seen that made his mouth thirsty for her. As soon as Laila was gone so was the water, making him feel that he was still stranded in the sand.

At times, he couldn't get the image of Laila being in this woman's outfit out of his head. Adam had no idea what happened between him and Laila to make her vanish. Excuses ran through his head as the blonde-haired person kept yakking. _Maybe I did or said something that made Laila repulsed by me. Maybe I am a lousy drunk, which she absolutely hates. _Many more "Maybe I…"s floated in and out of his consciousness. After awhile, he seemed to become a little irritated with himself. _Fuck it, if she doesn't like me for who I am, fuck her._

Something this other woman said made him suddenly snap back to reality instead of dealing with his thoughts.

"Maybe…we should head back to my place?" The woman looked up at him with a smile that looked like it should be on a Cheshire cat more than it should be on this woman. A red-nailed finger snuck in between the buttons of his shirt.

He was taken aback. Not really surprised, per se, more as _I didn't see that one coming._

Just then, he felt a pull on his arm, guiding him to the dance floor. Laila had saved him from the cougar-like woman! He was surprised, too much to even ask what she was doing here. Laila yelled to him, "Dance with me!"

He couldn't even fathom that she was there with him. She seemed so happy to see him again, but Adam still didn't know why she ran off still; he didn't want to ask in fear that she would end up turning into Cinderella again.

Laila turned around, grabbed his hip from behind her, and eased herself closer to his privates, swinging her hips side to side. She knew how to turn him on, more than any other woman he had been with previously. Instead of pushing her away like he was supposed to do, he lowered his head until his mouth was by her ear. He whispered huskily, "Maybe we should head out, maybe to my place?"

He knew she heard it, since she turned around and stared up at him. Cool air breezed past them where their bodies used to touch. He had no idea what she was going to respond with; with a nod of her head he grabbed her hand and ushered her outside.

They didn't talk until after they reached the security of his hotel suite. She began to walk into the middle of the living room. Adam's eyes stared at her from behind, noticing her sexy feline-like walk. Striding up to her, he reached out and gently grabbed her wrist and twirled her back into his arms.

Adam had to have her right there and then. His lips pushed down on hers. She matched his passion by kissing him right back. He needed more of her. Gently spreading her lips open with his tongue, he stroked hers with his own. She kissed him back as her hands wound themselves into his hair. Meanwhile, his hands cupped her ass. While they were passionately making out, he slowly spun them around, so he was leading the way to the couch.

The back of his legs touched the front of the couch and as he sat down, he took her with him. Instead of falling awkwardly into him, Laila put both knees onto the couch on either sides of his legs; straddling him. Not once did their lips ever part.

Her nails grazed his shirt just hard enough where he could feel the trail of them heading more south to the waist of his pants. Giving them a brief gentle tug, she traced her fingers on his abdomen, feeling all the dips of his muscles, and finally settling on the first button of his business shirt, all the while, their tongues playing a sensual game of tug-of-war.

Adam's shirt was off and lay in a heap on the floor. As soon as that was off, Laila couldn't help but wanting to memorize every dip and every curve of those abs. Her skimming over his skin was making his pants even tighter around his member. She sensed this and started working on his belt. Once the belt was undone, Laila moved to his pant's button and then worked on the zipper.

She finally looked down when his boxers shown through the gap between the teeth of the zipper, the bulge was bigger than expected and she let out a gasp. Laila whispered sexily in his right ear, "I'm so wet for you," as she pulled out his throbbing cock. In response, he let out a loud guttural noise. She drove him insane!

He felt the moisture of her mouth about to please him when he felt like he was trapped. Shooting upright in bed, he realized that the blankets were wrapped tightly around him, making him feel trapped. Frustrated he rolled over, hoping to finish the dream.


End file.
